


Jeans and Roses

by RomanceOnExpress



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Magical Melody
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceOnExpress/pseuds/RomanceOnExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Eve could almost be twins but for everything other than their appearances. They test the notions of 'opposites attract' and 'birds of a feather'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little test to myself to do descriptors. I practically speed-wrote this story so hopefully I got all the spelling mistakes (but I have doubts there. Forgive me if there are any.)  
> Takes places in Magical Melody, for the Wii. I thought it was curious how Gwe and Eve looked so much alike but acted so different.

Gwen had always known about Eve. Their grandfathers were friends, their uncles were friends. It was impossible for the two girls to not have met at some point during their family visits to Flower Bud Village. They never met outside of the little tucked away town though, not with both girls living in too-big cities.  
The first time they met they were just children, no older then Tim or Meryl, on trips to see Woody and Terry. While they did play and talk, Gwen preferred to explore and wander, while Eve stayed near her fathers’ or grandfathers’ knees. The majority of visits were commonly random misses, not really meeting again until their teenage years. Doug had noticed Gwen’s ‘horse-phase’ as a child never faded, and as a treat took her along with him to one of the villages’ races. She fell so deeply in love with the festival and the animals that she almost missed Eve’s presence, the other girl seemed so much older and mature and contained compared to Gwen’s younger giddy excitement.   
They talked between races, Eve admitting less interest in the animals. She had come with Duke in the promise of seeing her grandfather, but the people who had gathered for the festival had caught her eye. Gwen hadn’t thought of it before, but looking around she could see a fair variety in the crowd, people in different clothes with different mannerisms, including herself and Eve.  
Since then they both came out to the biannual races when possible, Gwen for the horses and Eve for the people. They’d chat if they saw each other for a few minutes until a race started or Eve would excuse herself to visit with others, nothing more beyond that between the like-eyed blondes.

At near the same time Doug and Duke opened their businesses, with Gwen following along her Uncle at the opportunity to visit and help at the inn. The three main ranches in town provided her plenty of horses to look at, even riding the odd time with Bob on free days. The elation continued when she realised Eve had moved out of the city to help with Duke at his bar, and the two girls were free to talk more than ever. In Eve’s ever-polite way she agreed when Gwen mentioned this, and the two made plans to meet every other day off at Duke’s for walks around town. They didn’t have much to talk about in common – most topics covered the village, or stories their grandfather’s told of the mountain’s history and legends. They never really talked about the cities they were from, though Gwen didn’t think that was on purpose. Other things around them seemed to take up their few scheduled hours together, and events in the village seemed to happen fast enough for them to discuss, regardless of how rare they actually seemed.   
A few evenings Gwen would walk Eve to work, staying for a drink if she saw her grandfather there. For those nights she and Woody would keep to themselves at the far side of the bar, chatting easily with Hank or Duke. Until Eve would come around the bar and begin making her rounds to the other patrons. Then the ponytailed girl would watch in silence as the young woman worked the room, easily gliding between the tables with a gentle smile and grace Gwen felt she could only imitate on the back of a horse.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve was always quiet and reserved, even as a young girl. Whether it was the praise she received when she was a child or the stories she read, the girl became a quiet and reserved woman. She was never bold or shy, and always polite in her words. Perhaps this was why so many people liked to talk with her and share their stories. And the more people told, the more she wanted to know. But it was always done in her own way, careful of how she would broach a subject, mindful of possible insult or brashness.  
Gwen was so terribly and wonderfully different. She was simple and complex in her own way, as everyone was wont to, but still intriguing. Eventually Eve could identify what it was after several long conversations: she already knew Gwen, without truly knowing her. They grew up with similar histories, similar families. They had met as girls and again as teens, befriending as young women. There was no mystery in where the horse-rider came from, only in how vastly different she was. That was why Eve liked talking so much with her, she was a familiar cup of tea compared to all the exotic varieties of everyone else around her.   
They were unlikely friends – the belle and the ponytailed girl. But Gwen was the sort of familiarity she could almost compare to talking with Duke or Terry. Almost.

The vibrancy the other blonde held was a breath of fresh mountain air, and Eve was drawn to it as much as she was to the little town. She increased the number of their visits by stopping by Doug’s inn before work, bringing a little treat for their big dog. They were always short visits, Eve always taking her leave with appropriate timing to not disturb the counter or the kitchen of their customers.  
She could reason that the visits were a reciprocation of Gwen’s in the evenings, and it was just nice to bring something for John. The St. Bernard took quickly to her, and she found herself staying longer each time to pet and coo to him. Gwen would join her once John started his happy barks, assuring Eve that she needed a break at such times when Eve frowned at her. Doug would bring them drinks while they talked, reassuring that Eve’s presence was no bother, encouraging her to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

After a lengthy visit from Eve to the Perch Inn, Gwen’s uncle helped the ponytailed girl clear the table they used with smile near-hidden under his moustache.   
“You should invite Eve on one of your rides, kiddo.”  
“Uncle…” she started with a sigh, “Eve’s not exactly an animal person.”  
“Really?” His eyebrow rose as he turned towards John and his latest treat. “She seemed to take to him fast enough.”  
Gwen watched the oversized dog chew the bone Eve brought him, considering Doug’s point. “Maybe… but horses are bigger, and pickier.”  
“Gwen,” the other brow rose now. “You do realize she’s Terry’s granddaughter, the man who lives with all sorts of picky critters.”  
“… True.”  
“Give it a try. Ask her out.” He said with a shrug before leaving her for the counter.  
Gwen blinked, unsure of how Doug might have meant that. But it was encouraging enough for her to try at their next meeting.

The day after promised such a chance when Eve stopped by yet again during the afternoon with another treat for John. While Eve was petting the dog Gwen moved next to her, nervous hands buried in the pockets of her skirt.   
“Hey, Eve.”  
“Hello, Gwen.” The other blonde smiled up to her before straightening.  
“I was wondering if you’d like to come with me on a ride up the mountain sometime.”  
“On horseback?” Gwen resisted the urge to bite her lip as Eve frowned. “I don’t know how to ride, though.”  
“Oh, I’d take you on my horse. She’s strong, it’d be no problem for the two of us if we go slow.”  
“In that case, I’d like to.”  
Gwen smiled in relief, grinning as Eve’s lips turned upwards. “Great! How about we go after the Sheep Festival in three days?”  
“That would be lovely.” Eve’s hand swiped at her pale hair. “I’ll see you then.”  
Her own ponytail bobbed behind her as she nodded. “Definitely!”  
Once the other blonde left Gwen let out a heavy breath, happy her request wasn’t shot down or taken as an insult like she feared.  
“Good job, kiddo.” Doug leaned over the counter behind her. “Now back to the kitchen. You’ve got an order of eggs.”  
She pivoted towards the counter to see Henry, having entered completely unnoticed while she’d been setting up the date. “Sorry!” She gave an apologetic smile before running to the kitchen to make the artist’s late lunch.

Gwen spent the next few days planning what to take for the ride and the morning of the festival baking and organizing. Gwen and Doug went to support the ranchers, cheering for each contestant heartily. Before the end of it Gwen pulled Blue aside to ask him a favour.   
“Can you keep the barns open later tonight? I want to take Demiglance out for a ride.”  
“Sure thing. Just be careful if it gets dark.”

“Thank you, Blue. I will.” She was happy that he trusted her on this so easily without question. It was one of the things that made her figure him to be one of her best of friends here.   
Stopping by Theodore and her uncle she excused herself at the end of the festival, running home ahead of Doug to be certain she had enough time to get the snacks she made before meeting Eve. With her pack full of supplies Gwen then sprinted to the Blue Sky Ranch, hopping over the fence to a waiting Blue and a ready Demiglance. Surprised crossed her face as she slowed and stopped, her hand reaching to pat the snout of the horse.   
“Blue, thank you, you didn’t have to do this.”  
He young man scratched the back of his head, a rare smile tugging at his lips. “You ran off from the festival so quickly, I figured you’d want to get going right away.”  
“Thank you.” She hopped up into the saddle of the horse while he warned her that no one might be around later to close up before wishing her goodnight.   
Grabbing the reins she used her legs to tilt them towards the fence, giving a little kick to urge the horse at and over it. They cleared it easy and rode at a trot, turning towards the Moonlight Café. Gwen’s smile formed as they neared with excitement, growing once she saw bright blonde hair and pink. They slowed on the cobblestone path in front of the café, Gwen giving a cheery greeting.   
“Good evening, Gwen,” Eve offered. If she was unsettled by the size of the animal, she kept it well hidden. Although she did give it a contemplative look.   
“Ready to go?”  
“Mhm…” Now the belle frowned, eyeing the stir-ups. Oh.  
Gwen jumped off with ease, moving to Eve’s side and offered a hand. “Here. Don’t worry about swinging a leg over.”  
The other nodded and turned so that her back was to the horse, hands fluttering awkwardly for a moment before one grabbed the top of the saddle and the other rested on Gwen’s shoulder. The ponytailed blonde hid her blush by kneeling, interlacing her fingers and offering her hands as a footrest for Eve to boost herself with. After a minute they managed to get her up side-saddled comfortably on Demiglance without too much trouble. Gwen carefully got on behind her, a blush rising again in her cheeks at their closeness. She was thankful Eve couldn’t see her as she reached around for the reins, easing them into a steady trot towards the mountain.   
Thanks to the festival it was wonderfully quiet and peaceful, the sunset lending everything in the town a beautiful rosy image. With such pretty lighting on the buildings and trees she could understand why Henry had come here for inspiration.   
“Normally I take walks to the lake, but I might have to start coming up this way,” Eve spoke from in front of her.   
“Yeah, we usually ride along the beach, but we’ll be changing that, I think.”  
“It’s good to have a little variety.” The belle practically whispered as the sun fully set.  
The ponytailed girl hummed an agreement, falling into the natural silence of the mountain and its forests while placing the majority of her attention into carefully navigating the path.   
Once they could see the Goddess Spring Gwen turned them right along the river, edging around it to the pretty waterfall. Droplets of the mist captured what little light was left from the sunset, seemingly illuminating the falls.  
Gwen carefully got down first, turning to help Eve slide from the saddle, and together they walked to the edge of the beginning river. They shared a moment of awed silence at the nature around them, quiet but for the crickets and night critters of the land.   
“I understand why my grandfather loves this place so much,” Eve began, “I wanted to bring him back to the city to live with us, but I think now I just want to stay…”  
Well, that was news to Gwen. But in some way it didn’t surprise her that Terry was the reason for Eve being here. She truly seemed like a girl who loved some kind of bustling company.   
“I didn’t think I’d live here myself, just visit on the weekends and for the horse races, but…”  
“You discovered a beauty in it besides this, far before I did.”  
“I’m not certain I’d say that…” Gwen said a little guiltily. Any place that had horses could have caught her eye – it was Woody and Doug that decided it’d be this town. Until now. Looking over the mountain, the roofs and pastures, to the beach and sea, her decision to stay permanently was remade.   
Eve remained in contemplative silence, watching the same bit of land with a look that seemed serene. When Gwen glanced over she saw that Eve’s eyes had taken a glow of their own, a bright rosy pink that reflected the shades of the fading sunset. It didn’t really occur to her that her own eyes might be doing the same.  
After a moment of watching the two different sights Gwen turned back to Demiglance. “Before I forget…” She jogged to the grazing horse, pulling a few things from the pack she’d brought. “I made these this morning, I hope you like it.”  
Turning back to Eve she held out the snacks, two sealed glasses of soda and two bundles of cut cheese.  
The belle’s eyes went wide. “Oh, thank you, Gwen.” She took one of each with a smile that Gwen couldn’t help but return with a blush.  
They walked to the bridge to eat, Eve leaning herself against the wood while Gwen sat on the ledge, the sun’s light dying and the stars brightening to life above them. While they finished they continued to watch the night grow around them in silence, minutes and hours passing around them.   
At some point Eve had shifted closer and leaned her head against Gwen’s knee. Her cheeks warmed before summoning a little courage to lay a hand around the pale blonde’s shoulder. Eve’s hand came up to grip it, and they remained like that until her horse came by to nudge her other knee some time later.   
Gwen brought Eve back to Duke’s and helped her off again, and was surprised when Eve clutched her hands around Gwen’s and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. They said goodnight and parted, Gwen detouring to the Blue Sky Ranch to return her horse for the night before running home in the dark. Doug stopped the blonde at the desk long enough for her to give a quick and pink-faced recap of the evening before the man let her leave for bed, prideful smile easily visible under his bushy moustache. 


End file.
